


he never needed me

by sunnburnt



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (spoilers) - Freeform, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, based on season one, lapslock, vanessa marianna fisk/wilson fisk (hinted at) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnburnt/pseuds/sunnburnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem by james, if the dead could speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he never needed me

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble of sorts.

he only loves me when i'm dead  
when he looks to his compass  
and it spins wildly out of control

i was a friend  
nothing more

he doesn't love me like he does her  
and that's fine

because i was his birth  
and she is his destruction


End file.
